


reappearances

by TackyJackie



Series: petering out [2]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 16:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TackyJackie/pseuds/TackyJackie
Summary: Nureyev's been missing, Juno and Rita have been searching for him.Will they find and get to him in time?(vanishing act should be read beforehand for this to make sense but you should be okay if you don't read it)





	reappearances

Peter woke up strapped to a chair and covered in dried blood. All things considered, not the worst way he’s ever woken up but not in his top five. Waking up next to Juno had to be his favorite hands down. Juno … Juno probably didn’t know where he was, hell,  _ Peter _ didn’t even know where he was. He tried to reach for his plasma cutter in one of his pockets, but couldn’t find it. 

 

“Shit…” 

 

Something moved out of the corner of his eye and when he turned to look, he saw a man with a shark’s smile sitting on a hotel bed. 

 

_ “Shit…”  _

 

“I see sleeping beauty finally wakes,” His voice was like sandpaper on a brick wall. “You’ve been out for nearly three days, I was beginning to worry you’d never wake up.”

 

“Three days?” Peter shook his head, “What do you want?” The man got up off the bed and walked to the middle of the room. Peter couldn’t help but think that this guy looked like some sleazy dealer who sells oregano for eighty creds. 

 

“I want your name,” He said plain and simple like he was asking for a pencil, not a person that’s been dead for decades. Peter blanched. “Oh and before you give me some fake name I already know your current alias is Earl Diamond.” Peter tried again at the tape holding him to the chair. It didn’t budge.

 

“And who, exactly, may you be?” Peter asked, not sure if the answer was really worth his time. The man looked offended that Peter would have the gall to ask.

 

“I’m Eddie Rex, I’m infamous here on Mars,” Peter squinted, he could maybe see how this guy could look familiar … if you closed your eyes and looked in the opposite direction. 

 

* * *

 

Juno was woken up half past two in the morning, he’d only been asleep for a little over forty-five minutes. 

 

“Mistah Steel, I found out where your boy is,” Rita said, shaking Juno awake. He looked at her, in sleepy realization.

 

“You really found him, after three days -” He sat up.

 

“-It’s really four now…”

 

“- you found him.” Juno launched out of his chair, grabbed his blaster and coat, and dragged Rita out the door. 

 

“Mistah Steel, you don’t even know where he  _ is, _ let alone how to get there.” Juno shook his head.

 

“I’ve got you with me, I’ll be fine.” 

  
  


The two of them spent several anxious hours driving as fast as they could from Hyperion City to Olympus Mons. When they finally arrived Juno’s blaster was on stun and ready and his coms were working and linked to Rita’s. He barely waited for the car to stop before clambering out and running towards the hotel Rita thought he was in.

 

He rushed through the back entrance and up the stairs until he got to the fourteenth floor, room number seven hundred eighty-two. He paused outside the door, stopping for the first time since he fell asleep. 

 

“You’re one hundred percent sure this is the right room?” He asked, terrified.

 

“Yes, Boss, he’s in there.” He could practically hear the dreamy look on her face as she thought of how romantic this all was. Juno braced himself, opened the door, and pointed his blaster at the first threat he saw.

 

* * *

 

 

Peter was in the middle of trying and failing to negotiate his release when the door open with a bang. For just a moment everything played in slow motion, Juno storming into the dimly lit hotel room, the light filtering through from the hallway giving him an angelic look, and the sound of two shots going off.

 

Peter started to run to Juno but he came crashing back to reality at the same time he came crashing down to the floor. As he tried to get up his hand brushed against his side. It came away wet with blood and when he looked to his side he saw a fresh wound had manifested itself, just barely missing the wound from that hadn’t healed from other day. He winced and attempted to pull himself up more carefully this time but was greeted by a blaster just a few inches away from his face.

 

“Well, this isn’t ideal,” Peter said through gritted teeth. Eddie smiled down at Peter who was kneeling and holding onto the foot of the bed for support. He tried to shift his weight but grimaced and realized he had reopened the knife wound on his thigh.

 

“No, it certainly isn’t.” Peter risked a glance at Juno to see a different man holding a knife to his neck. Eddie clicked his tongue. “I was under the impression no one was gonna come for you, what a pleasant surprise this is,” He clicked his blaster from stun to kill, “Although orders have changed. We no longer need your name, so we no longer need you, have fun in Hell.”

 

Juno fired his blaster and disarmed the man next to him at the same time Eddie fired his. 

 

_ “Peter!”  _

 

Eddie’s blaster missed Peter’s head due to Juno’s shot. It didn’t, however, miss Peter’s shoulder. He cried out as he collapsed having lost too much blood and strength to keep himself upright, even with the bed.

 

Juno stormed over to Eddie and grabbed him by the collar, Eddie smiled that stupid smile again.    
  
“It’s really just ‘Peter’?” He laughed, “What an ordinary name for such a man.” Juno’s features were contorted with fury as he shot Eddie point blank in the chest. Juno whipped around and shot the other man, who was just starting to get his bearing back. He rushed forward to Peter and put his hands anywhere and everywhere they could reach, surveying the damage. 

 

“Oh my god, Peter! How badly are you hurt, can you walk?” A small voice came out of Juno’s coms, too far away for Peter to understand. “Rita, I need transport,  _ now! _ ” 

 

“Juno, I may be a little slow on the uptake right now, but you just said my name.” He slurred his words.

 

“Yeah? I say your name all the time.” 

 

“No, my  _ other _ one. The short one.” Juno took a deep breath and spoke into his coms again.

 

“Rita, how’s that transport coming? Is it at least clear to bring him downstairs?”

 

"He said his name's Eddie Rex," Peter said, "In case you gotta do that detective thing." Juno scoffed.

"Do all criminals share the same name? First, you were Rex Glass, now this guy is Eddie Rex?"

 

Peter’s vision blurred he had tears threatening to spill over.  _ Hey at least if he’s going to die, he’ll die happy and in the arms of someone he loves.  _ Going by the look of horror on Juno's face he said that out loud. He’s really lost too much blood.

 

“You’re not about to die on me now, Nureyev. You ever wanna hear me say your name again or not?” Peter gave a rattle of a laugh.

 

“I thought you didn’t say my name, Juno,” Peter smiled, Juno groaned.

 

“Please tell me it’s clear, Rita.”

 

 

The next few minutes, or hours, were a blur of Juno and movement. He drifted in and out of consciousness, trying to stay awake for Juno as long as he could. 

Juno was sitting in the same chair he’d been sitting in for just a little over twenty-four hours now. He knew he looked worse than normal, but he wouldn't leave Nureyev’s side. He had been staring out the window going over the events that had led up to this moment for the millionth time when he heard Nureyev stir. Nureyev opens his eyes and sees Juno sitting by his side, like some sort of stoic watchdog. Juno gave a tired smile, leaned in closer to Nureyev.

 

“Thanks for not dying on me… Peter…” Juno relished in the grin that brought to Nureyev’s face. He looked so  _ alive. _ He looked like he was about to kiss Juno when they heard a coo from the door. They both snapped their heads up to see Rita standing there with her coms on, and blinking, and  _ recording. _

 

“Rita!” 

 

“Oh Mistah Steel, I never knew you could be so romantic,” Rita laughed. 

 

“It- it’s not ‘ _ romantic’ _ , it’s just a name.” Rita flashed a smile at Peter.

 

“You know, I’m in contact with Mistah Steel’s friend, Mick Mercury.” 

 

“Rita, don’t you dare,” Juno stood abruptly, “You send that to Mercury and I’ll…” He looked to Peter for help.

 

“Fire her?” Peter laughed.

 

“Yeah! I’ll fire you, you won’t be able to watch your streams in my office anymore.”

 

It went on like that for several minutes, Rita and Juno teasing each other, and Peter gazing fondly at Juno thanking his lucky stars he tried to steal the Mask of Grimpothuthis.  

**Author's Note:**

> this was in response to the discord's reaction to vanishing act and the high demand for a happy ending


End file.
